The present invention relates to a gripper jaw for use in a gripper assembly which is operable between an open position and a closed position to grip an article therein.
Gripper assemblies incorporating gripper jaws are commonly used in conveyor assemblies to convey sheet material articles, such as newspapers or magazines, from one location to another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,906 shows a conveyor assembly which includes a plurality of gripper assemblies connected by a conveyor chain. Such a conveyor assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,296 incorporated into a sheet material handling apparatus, which includes a plurality of pockets for forming sheet material assemblages such as newspapers. The conveyor assembly extends beneath the pockets. A completed sheet material assemblage drops out of a pocket into an open gripper assembly on the conveyor. The gripper assembly then closes about and clamps the sheet material assemblage for transport elsewhere by the conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,213 shows a movable gripper jaw which is pivotable relative to a stationary gripper jaw. The movable gripper jaw has a flat spring steel configuration. Another gripper assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,894 and includes lower and upper gripper jaws. The upper gripper jaw has a pair of pivotable clamping members which are, independently of one another, pivotable about the shaft upon which they are mounted. The clamping members are spring-biased to a closed position against the lower gripper jaw by a torsion spring mounted on the shaft.